1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carton forming apparatus and relates in particular to a carton former that utilizes folded box blanks and which opens the blank, inserts a package into the opened blank, and closes and seals the end flaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern package manufacturing and packaging techniques have developed to a state whereby the package material is usually manufactured by a first company, and the package is manufactured and printed by a second company. One type of package which is usually made and filled in this manner is the conventional paper box comprised of an outer light cardboard carton and an inner paper bag that contains the product being sold. Potato chips, crackers, pretzels, and cookies are one type of product that is packaged in the aforementioned manner.
Occasionally the manufacturer of the product has purchased the packaging machinery which conventionally consists of a first type of machinery for manufacturing and filling the soft bags and a second type of machinery for manufacturing the outer cardboard boxes and inserting the paper bags in the boxes. Many of the conventional machines are extremely expensive, heavy, require a large amount of floor space, and are comprised of a large number of interrelated and complicated elements that are prone to frequent failure. In addition, the conventional packaging equipment has a relatively slow package per minute rate and those capable of higher packages per minute rates have relatively large down times.
One type of packaging equipment uses cardboard cartons that are manufactured as folded box blanks and which are purchased by the producer of the contents being packaged. The folded box blanks are purchased in stacks and, once opened, can be quickly and efficiently filled with a previously filled bag. The use of folded box blanks by the producer of the contents eliminates the necessity for having the expensive equipment for manufacturing the outer carton. However, the folded box blanks still must be opened so that the formed carton is ready to receive the filled bag. Many of the prior art devices for opening the folded box blanks comprise a plurality of mechanical fingers connected to a plurality of carriers. The carriers are moved through a series of complex motions in order to select one folded box blank, open the box blank, and position it for receipt of the filled bag. These devices are prone to frequent breakdowns and are often very difficult to interface with other mechanical equipment. As a result, additional complex apparatus is often necessary for receiving the opened box blank and for positioning it for receiving the filled bag.